Players
by KathrynValmont
Summary: *Complete* They both didn't know the meaning of being faithful, they played people's hearts and were proud of it. Angela and Andrew never expected to fall in love here's their story This is the tell of lov and friendship. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I am a huge fan of cruel Intentions. I love Sebastian and Kathryn. I decided to make these two charectars like Sebastian and Kathryn, everything else is not like cruel intentions. Please review and enjoy.  
  
She knew his game. She played it too. They were both players who couldn't ever be in a relationship. They were two of a kind, alike in nearly ever way imaginable. They always get whom they make a play for. They could have anyone. The only one they want they can't have, eachother.  
  
  
  
"How do you break up with someone," asked Andrew Evans into the phone.  
  
He heard the pause, then he heard a scoff.  
  
  
  
"Are you stupid? You know how to break up with people all the time," said Angela.  
  
"I know that. It's just I have always done it through the phone. This is different. I have to break up with her in person because I don't have her number," said Andrew.  
  
"God, you're pathetic! You go up to her- whoever she is- tell her it's over and that you've found someone else for you," said Angela.  
  
She had truly made it sound easy. He had called his best friend Angela an hour ago. Now he was sitting at starbuck's with a sobbing Kelly. He'd rather be anywhere else.  
  
Could she be more pathetic? Honestly, what did she think that they'd date for the rest of their senior year and get married? Hell, no.  
  
Andrew was interupted by his train of thought by Kelly.  
  
"You said you loved me! I gave myself to you! I loved you! You can't just sleep with someone one night and act like it didn't happen the next day," screamed Kelly.  
  
People gasped as they shook their heads. They really weren't that shock. Everyone knew about Andrew's reputation. He was charming and gorgeous. That was only what partly attracted girls to him. They also fell for the bad boy. All his conquests had hopes that they would be the one to tame him. He could have any girl he wanted except one.  
  
"Did you honestly think last night meant anything to me? I just wanted to see if you were a good fuck," said Angela.  
  
She watched Greg. She controlled the urge to roll her eyes or slap him.  
  
"I can't believe this. How can you feel like this, I mean after last night. I thought we were now officially together," said Greg.  
  
"Look, it's me. I'm just fucked up. Oh well, there's my ride. I got to go. Oh and Greg, did you honestly think we would've made it," asked Angela.  
  
She walked out to Andrew's porsche. She truly loved his car. She began to flip the station.  
  
Andrew raised his eyebrow. There was no way in hell she was actually changing the station. It was his car. He tried to remove her hand.  
  
"This is my car. I am not listening to your music," said Andrew.  
  
"There is no way I am listening to jazz," said Angela.  
  
Her chin slightly jutted out in annoyance.  
  
Andrew smiled a little.  
  
"You're pretty when you're mad," commented Andrew.  
  
Angela smirked.  
  
"Yeah, right. Hmm, let's see. What are the next lines? Your eyes are so beautiful. God, you're pretty. Let me take you out. You're the prettiest girl I know. You're the one," said Angela sarcastically.  
  
Andrew smiled a little. "I was serious."  
  
"I'm not one of your stupid girls. I know your game," said Angela.  
  
  
  
Angela watched as the new girl walked into their strict prep school. She had blonde hair. She was your typical deffinition of a dumb blonde. Angela hated her already. She was without a doubt going to be Andrew's newest challenge.  
  
"What's her name," asked Andrew excitedly.  
  
They were sitting at lunch together. They usually were surrounded by a ton of people but most students were on a field trip. They hated field trips and so had decided not to go.  
  
Angela gave him an annoyed look.  
  
"I don't care what her fucked up name is! She is a stupid blonde."  
  
"She's a challenge. I'll bet she's a virgin. I'm going to take that away from her. She won't be able to resist me. No one ever can," said Andrew proudly.  
  
He received a cold look from Angela. She obviously wasn't happy with his announcement.  
  
"Are you jealous?"  
  
"Why the hell would I be jealous?"  
  
"Oh come on Angela. We both know you want me," said Andrew.  
  
"I don't want you. We're just friends," said Angela.  
  
"Yeah right, whatever you have to tell yourself. I'll tell you what I do know. You feel threatened by Andrea," said Andrew.  
  
Angela's eyes flashed with Anger.  
  
"You knew her name this whole time?"  
  
"Yeah, I just wanted to use it to get to you."  
  
Angela gave him a cold stare before getting up from their table. She had never recalled being so mad at Andrew.  
  
TEN YEARS AGO:  
  
  
  
"Class, please welcome our new student Andrew Evans." The class quietly snickered. That's how they had become friends. They shared the same last name. People made comments like "What if they got married? Her name would never change."  
  
"Hi, I'm Andrew Evans," said Andrew.  
  
"Hmm, Angela Evans. It's nice to meet you," said Angela.  
  
"The feeling is mutual. What are you doing tonight," he asked.  
  
The plan was to ask her out, throw a few pick up lines, and get her into bed. What he didn't know was Angela wasn't his average girl. She was different from the others. He discovered that a few seconds later.  
  
"Nothing that includes you."  
  
He smirked at her pretty face. He wasn't expecting that answer. He was expecting her to blush and bat her eyes. Then he would tell her how beautiful she was. Then they would go out and he would fuck her. But that obviously didn't happen.  
  
"You aren't like most girls are you," asked Andrew.  
  
"You think? You see, if I was like most girls I'd be throwing myself at you. You don't se me doing that, do you? I'm not like the other girls. I take pride in sex. I hate relationships. All I look for is a good fuck."  
  
  
  
PRESENT DAY  
  
Andrew walked up to Andrea.  
  
"Hi, you must be new. My name is Andrew."  
  
She blushed three shades as he talked to her. 'Damn, this is going to be easy.'  
  
"What are you doing tonight," asked Andrew.  
  
"I don't know, why," asked Andrea  
  
"I know this sounds corny, but would you like to go out with me? Look, you don't have to. I knew I didn't stand a chance with someone as beautiful as you," said Andrew.  
  
"What are you talking about," asked Andrea.  
  
'Damn this chick is stupid!'  
  
"Never mind, I knew it was a waste of my time. I should of known a beautiful woman like you would never give a guy like me the time of day," said Andrew.  
  
Andrew knew very well he wasn't ugly. It was just a good thing to use with girls. He knew how to get to a girl. He knew how to get all girls, but one.  
  
Across the way Angela was seething. How dare he flirt with her like that? What the fuck was his problem? Why was she upset? Why did she feel threatened by this girl? She knew she was just another girl who would be gone by the next morning. Sometimes she truly hated Andrew. When she felt that feeling she realized she loved him. She wasn't about to let some stupid girl get in her way with Andrew. She was Andrew's number one. She would be damned if that ever changed.  
  
Andrew watched her enraged look. He had to try his best not to laugh. Angela was normally a calm a collected girl. She looked pretty when she was mad. He tried to concentrate on the task at hand. He tried not to let his thoughts wonder to Angela. It was really hard. This Andrea was more boring than she looked. She fell for his every word. 


	2. about love

Angela approached Andrew's locker. She waited him for him to get there. Where the hell was he? He was never late. Oh well, he was probably breaking up with Andrea right now. As she looked down the hall she wanted to scream.  
  
Andrew put his arm around Andrea. He had never been on such a boring date in his life. He had slept with her and all. He wanted to prove a point to Angela. He would actually have more than a one night stand with someone. He wanted to prove it was possible.  
  
Angela saw them come up to his locker.  
  
"Who is this," asked Andrea.  
  
"Oh, this is Angela. She's a friend," said Andrew.  
  
Andrew had to fight the urge to laugh. He knew full well that as soon as Andrea left he'd have to leave too, to avoid being smacked really hard by a certain Angela.  
  
"Really Andrew? Have you been drinking? Andrea, hi. I'm Angela Evans. Andrew here is my best friend. Did he have anything to drink last night? I mean he has just gotten over a drug problem," said Angela.  
  
Andrea looked truly concerned. Could her true love really be messed up.  
  
"He had a little to drink. He didn't have much on our date last night though. Hi, my name is Andrea Johnson," said Andrea.  
  
"Would you excuse Angela and I for a second. Her and I really need to talk about something really important," said Andrew angrily.  
  
"Okay, bye Andrew. Bye Angela. It was really nice meeting you. Maybe you can double date with us sometime. I hope we'll be really good friends," said Andrea.  
  
Andrew practically dragged her down the hall. He was furious with Angela. What the fuck was her problem?  
  
"I see you got bothered by my drug refferance. What else should I tell her? Should I tell her how you can't be faithful to one soul," asked Angela.  
  
He gave her a cold stare.  
  
"I am turning over a new leaf. I decided to forget my way and change. I think I need to have a steady relationship," said Andrew.  
  
"Obviously you think I am stupid. Even if you wanted to change you can't. You are who you are. Get over it. You won't be able to change and you know it," said Angela.  
  
Andrew hated it when Angela got all upright and high and mighty. She always thought she was right while he always thought he was right. It was one of the few things about them that clashed. He gave her a hard look.  
  
"I can change if I really want to. The question here is will you be able to survive my change. See, Angela, you aren't as strong and capable as you think you are. You think the world revolves around you but that just is not true. Get over yourself," said Andrew coldly.  
  
"I do not think the world revolves around me. If anyone thinks the world revolves around them it would be you. You think you are just the greatest person in the world," shouted Angela.  
  
"I do not. Now I am going back to my girlfriend," said Andrew.  
  
"Your girl friend? Don't do this. Don't give up your reputation. You are being so stupid. You two won't last for a week," said Angela.  
  
"Whatever you want to tell yourself. It drives you crazy," said Andrew.  
  
Angela ignored his last comment. She felt like she had suddenly been drained of all energy.  
  
"Oh what now? Are you going to tell me you love her," she asked challengingly.  
  
"I don't love anyone. You know that. Love doesn't exist. You and I both know that," said Andrew.  
  
"Good, at least you aren't that far gone! Stay away from her. Nothing good can ever come of it," said Angela.  
  
"Why is that? Are you jealous Angela? Are you afraid that she just may replace you? I'm seriously thinking of doing that," said Andrew.  
  
She gave him a cold look. She slapped him on the face. He looked up at her and slapped her back. She looked like she was about to say something but she slap  
  
"You will not try to destroy my relationship with her. I don't care if you are jealous of her or not!"  
  
"I am not jealous of her! She is a stupid little bitch who is a pain in my ass, a pain in my ass that will not be in my sight," replied Angela. She leaned against the door to his car.  
  
Who stood next to her and leaned against his own car. He stared at her. She stared back at him. It was a contest. It always had been. It always would be. 


	3. The party

Andrew was dropping Angela off at her house like he did every day.  
  
"So, the folks are away for the weekend and I am going to throw a party. You'll be there right," asked Andrew.  
  
"I am not going to any party you'll be attending! Why would I go? I am not going somewhere where I have to watch you and Andrea make out. I mean the girl is eighteen and barely knows how to kiss," said Angela.  
  
"You have a point there. So I'll see you at the party tonight. It begins at nine. Bring weed," instructed Andrew.  
  
Andrew knew she was going to be pissed.  
  
"Did you not hear me? I am not going! Do I really have to spell it out for you? I mean seriously-"  
  
Andrew cut her off mid sentence. Before she could push him away his lips were on hers and he was practically shoving his toungue down her throat. Angela tried to pull away and push him away. He just held on to her tighter.  
  
Angela had never felt such contempt for him in her whole time of knowing him. She slowly slid her arm around the back of his neck. She had never been kissed like this. His toungue was fully exploring hers. She hated him for being right. She hated him for showing her the truth, she wanted him.  
  
Finally he pulled away.  
  
Angela looked straight out the window. There was no way she could look at him right then. It would be too humiliating. Even if she wasn't looking at him she could feel his stare. She could see it from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Don't you ever kiss me again. If you do I will kill you," said Angela.  
  
"You liked it didn't you," said Andrew.  
  
It was more of a statement than an answer. He was telling her what he knew. He knew that when he kissed her she had really liked it.  
  
"No, it- you're a bad kisser," lied Angela.  
  
She hated the high and mighty look she received from Andrew. He gave her one of his superior smiles.  
  
"Liar!"  
  
Angela gave him a cold stare. Then a wicked smile came on her pretty face.  
  
"I bet Andrea never could kiss you like that if she wanted to."  
  
Andrew watched as Angela climbed out of the car.  
  
  
  
THE PARTY:  
  
Andrew watched as Angela came in. It was nine on the dot. He noticed a bag in her hand.  
  
"Did you bring it," he asked.  
  
"Did I bring what? Charles hurry up," screamed Angela.  
  
She was known for her loud voice.  
  
Andrew wanted to laugh as this twenty year old man walked in. He looked truly afraid of Angela. Who could blame him?  
  
"Why didn't you keep up with me? I mean did you honestly expect me to walk at a slug's pace? Jesus! Where is the wine?"  
  
Andrew had to fight the urge to laugh again. This was priceless. He pointed in the left direction.  
  
"Well, Charles! What are you waiting for? Go get me some!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What did you do, pick him off the street," asked Andrew.  
  
"Whatever. Where's your trash? Is she too pure to go to a party? Oh wait! My bad! She had sex with you and as we all know sex and drugs go together," said Angela.  
  
"I'll let that one slide. Actually she had a charity advent to attend," replied Andrew.  
  
"A charity advent? How much more shit will you take? You can't go on like this forever? Don't do this to yourself. You've become like those sick idiots who walk through our school with hopes and dreams of true love. You are such a joke Andrew," said Angela.  
  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean," asked Andrew.  
  
"You were a legion. Guys feared you and girls adored you. Well, let me tell you something, all that's about to change. You are going to graduate a joke. Is that what you really want for yourself? Think about it!"  
  
Andrew watched as Angela walked away. As much as he hated to admit it she was right. If he didn't stop this nonsense everything he was would change. He couldn't let that happen. At school he was like a king. He wasn't about to let that change. He took one look at Angela who stared back and nodded his head. Just this once he'd let her have her way, just this once. 


	4. a set up

Angela approached Andrew again that night.  
  
"You know I am right Andrew. I am always right. It never fails. You might as well admit it. I'm your best friend," said Angela.  
  
"What do I do," asked Andrew.  
  
"Break up with her Andrew. All she is going to do is ruin you. It'll be better for you in the long haul," said Angela.  
  
"I don't think I can do that. I- that's just- it's kind of mean," said Andrew with fake sincerity.  
  
"Excuse me," asked Angela.  
  
"I don't know Angela," replied Andrew.  
  
He loved the power he had over Angela right now. He kept the sincere look on his face as he watched her expressions. He could tell that she was anything but happy with this new revelation.  
  
"She's really getting to you huh," asked Angela.  
  
Angela looked as if she might be ready to kill someone or at least settle for breaking something. To Angela it was okay that he fucked a girl but when they meant something to him that's what she couldn't take. She was the only one who meant anything to him.  
  
"If you really want to know, yeah. I can't stand how pure she is but at the same time she gets to me," said Andrew.  
  
"Are you suggesting she might take my place. You don't love me anymore," said Angela.  
  
"Okay, that's not true. I still like you but I think I really like this other girl," said Andrew.  
  
"Let me make this clear. If you begin to take this seriously you'll lose everything. You'll lose me and you'll lose your power," said Angela.  
  
"What power are we talking about here," asked Andrew.  
  
"You know very damn well what the hell I am talking about," said Angela.  
  
"Oh yes, my reputation. Well, I no longer care about that. I decided ever since the seventh grade I have been an evil man," said Andrew.  
  
"You are one stupid asshole. Don't give it up for a boring virgin. You will never be happy with her and you know it," said Angela.  
  
Angela stomped off in anger.  
  
'Well, Andrew, two can play your game. I know you can't live without my friendship and so until you quit acting like you're in love with Ms. Stupid blonde I won't so much as talk to you,' thought Angela.  
  
***************  
  
  
  
Angela saw Andrew and Andrea walking arm in arm through the halls. She wanted to vomit. She was not about to lose Andrew to the likes of Andrea.  
  
"Hi, Angela," said Andrew.  
  
He waved Andrea off as she walked down the hall to her first period. Angela and him always walked together because they shared first period.  
  
"Oh hello," said Angela.  
  
"Someone is being a bitch today," said Andrew.  
  
"Leave me alone Andrew. I think I am entitled to be a bitch today and God damn you and anyone else who gets it my way," said Angela.  
  
She was looking straight, forward. She had an evil look in her eye.  
  
"What are you planning," asked Andrew.  
  
"You want in on it," asked Angela.  
  
"Yeah," said Andrew.  
  
"I would let you in on it but it would just further your bad boy reputation and we can't have that now can we. We want you to be good for your girl," said Angela.  
  
"I was just messing with you on Friday. You have got to know I didn't really mean those things I said. I mean come on. I can't go without sex for one day. You of all people know that," said Andrew.  
  
Angela raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Really? Well, I don't believe that. I won't let you help me unless you can prove to me that our bad boy isn't really gone," said Angela.  
  
He quickly grabbed her and pushed her against the lockers as he roughly kissed her. He quickly slid his toungue in her mouth when she gasped with surprise. He had only kissed her once and he already knew how to kiss her the way she liked it.  
  
She pulled away.  
  
"Enough conviction for you," asked Andrew.  
  
"Who do you want," asked Angela.  
  
"You know the answer," said Andrew.  
  
"I want to hear you say it," said Angela.  
  
"I want you," said Andrew.  
  
They heard a cry from behind them. They both turned to see Andrea with tears in her eyes.  
  
"How could you? You said you loved me!"  
  
"Glad you could make it! Hey, Courtney how much do I owe you for that favor," asked Angela.  
  
A girl with dirty blonde hair came out.  
  
Andrew amediately realized the whole thing had been a set up.  
  
"Fifty," replied Courtney.  
  
Angela pulled out a hundred-dollar bill and handed it to Courtney.  
  
"Keep the change," said Angela.  
  
Courtney nodded her head as she walked off to class.  
  
"He said he loved you? God are you dumb! Hasn't a guy ever said he loved you? You were just a conquest or a toy to him, whatever term you prefer to use, a toy that we played with," said Angela.  
  
This was all too much for Andrea. She ran off to the bathroom crying.  
  
"You bitch! What the hell is your problem," demanded Andrew.  
  
"Oh I'm glad you think I did a great job," said Angela sarcastically.  
  
"How could you screw me over like this," demanded Andrew.  
  
"I didn't screw you over. If I did anything I saved you," insisted Angela.  
  
"Saved me from what? You are seriously fucked," cried Andrew.  
  
"I was trying to save you from her. She will never love you like you deserve! No one can! You were too good for her! She didn't deserve you! How dare you stand here and call me a bitch when I really did you a favor," shouted Angela.  
  
"A favor? I hate it when you do this. You think the world revolves around you so therefore you should take situations in your hands and play God with them!"  
  
"I do not do that! You think I am fucked? Well, look who's talking! You go around breaking people's hearts," said Angela.  
  
Andrew scoffed.  
  
"You do too!"  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Something new

Summary: Angela does something to change their relationship.  
  
They were sitting across from eachother at Starbucks like they did often. The only thing that was different was that Andrew was barely speaking to Angela. Usually as Angela would talk he'd throw in snide comments.  
  
Andrew had never recalled being this mad at Angela. Why was he so mad? Andrea was a pain in the ass. She would never shut up. He should be thanking her. It was the fact that she thought she had the right to fuck with his life. He knew he'd forgive her soon, just not now.  
  
Angela sat there. She wished she could say she was sorry, or whatever people were supposed to say, but she couldn't. She didn't say 'I'm sorry.' She never had, so why should she start now. Even if she had Andrew would know she wasn't serious. She just couldn't take this silence.  
  
"Andrew, how long do you plan on being mad for," asked Angela.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know, maybe until you die or I die," said Andrew.  
  
"Why are you so mad anyways," asked Angela.  
  
Andrew stared her dead in the eye. Now he knew they really good with sharing or discussing their feelings but right now she needed to hear this.  
  
"We've been friends since seventh grade. You have never once played me because we were really friends unlike our other friends. And today you played me like everyone else," said Andrew.  
  
"Okay, I'm not going to play you," said Angela.  
  
"Good, I don't want to be played," said Andrew.  
  
They smiled a little.  
  
"Well, with that out of the way I am going to make this up to you," said Angela.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'm going to let you take me out on a date," said Angela.  
  
"Really," asked Andrew.  
  
"Just a date. This doesn't mean we're a couple and we won't be having sex afterwards. Maybe, if you're lucky, I'll give you a goodnight kiss," said Angela.  
  
"Wow, where do you want to go," asked Andrew.  
  
"All my friends who have had their hearts broken by you say you are a good date, before and during the sex. I'll let you choose given the fact that you're a good date," said Angela.  
  
He gave Angela one of his superior smiles.  
  
"Well Evans, I promise it will be a night you will never forget- even if won't be having sex," said Andrew.  
  
Angela rolled her eyes.  
  
"It better not be a date I will forget anytime soon."  
  
********************************************  
  
"You look nice," commented Mrs. Evans as she looked at her son.  
  
"Thankyou. I'm going out on a date tonight. I don't know what time I will be home," said Andrew.  
  
Mrs. Evans shook her head in disbelief. She was like the other people who lived in Beverly Hills. Everyone knew about her son's reputation. She was no different.  
  
"When will you stop breaking a girl's heart," asked Mrs. Evans.  
  
"Tonight, Mom. I'm going out with the only person I have ever really wanted," said Andrew.  
  
Mrs. Evans eyebrows raised.  
  
"You're going out with Angela," she asked.  
  
Andrew didn't even pretend it wasn't true.  
  
"Yeah," said Andrew.  
  
*************************  
  
Andrew knocked on the other Evans' door. He smiled as he felt it turn. His smile dropped as Angela came to the door. She looked stunning. She always looked pretty- but, wow. Andrew couldn't even put into words how he was feeling right then. She looked gorgeous.  
  
Angela smiled at him. Andrew looked very good tonight. He always looked good in school but now he looked different, better, amazing.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to let me in," asked Andrew.  
  
He brought his hands from behind his back to reveal red roses. They were Angela's favorite.  
  
"Come in Andrew. They're really beautiful," said Angela.  
  
She stepped aside allowing Andrew to come in.  
  
"Well, let me get my coat," said Angela.  
  
She went in her bedroom to get her coat.  
  
"Andrew, please sit down," instructed Mr. Evans.  
  
"Uh- hi," said Andrew nervously.  
  
"Let me say a few things. You will have my daughter home by eleven, if the two of you decide to have sex both of you will use protection."  
  
Wow, Mr. Evans was giving him permission to have sex with his daughter.  
  
"You will treat her with respect on not break her heart because as you know she is very fragile."  
  
Very fragile? He obviously didn't know Angela very well. Angela was anything but fragile. She was rithless, beautiful, sexy, and smart but she was not fragile.  
  
"Yes, sir. I am aware of that. I will treat her with the respect she deserves," said Andrew.  
  
Angela walked into the room.  
  
She pasted her fake angelic smile on her face.  
  
"Goodnight Daddy. What time do you want me home by," asked Angela.  
  
"Eleven," said Mr. Evans.  
  
  
  
As soon as they shut the door Angela's angelic face turned to a slight frown.  
  
"Good God," she muttered.  
  
They arrived at a little restaurant. Angela and him had been here before.  
  
Once they had come here to hide out from their so called boyfriend and girlfriend. They had both made the mistake of doubledating. We aren't talking about when you and friend go on a date together with your boyfriend. You know what I mean.  
  
"Well, Andrew. Nice choice. We haven't been here for awhile," said Angela.  
  
Andrew got out of his side and opened her door.  
  
"I should be scared. There is actually a side to Andrew that can act like a gentleman, good to know," said Angela.  
  
They walked into the restaurant. They were both well known by the owner.  
  
He came walking over to them.  
  
"Either I was right and you two are dating or else you guys are currently in hiding," said the owner jokingly.  
  
"If I told you we were in hiding would it get you off my back," asked Andrew.  
  
"Nope. Josh! Get their orders," he ordered.  
  
ONE HOUR LATER:  
  
  
  
They had both finished their meals.  
  
"Well we have like two hours left what do you want to go do," asked Andrew.  
  
"Let's go clubbing," she said.  
  
She dragged Andrew to his car.  
  
"Which club are we going to," asked Andrew.  
  
"The new one, the one we haven't been to yet," said Angela.  
  
They drove at full speed to the club. This time Angela opened her door and basically ran inside while Andrew followed.  
  
Andrew laughed.  
  
"Heaven's sake," he muttered as Angela wrapped her arms around his neck. Before he knew what was happening he found himself dancing in the middle with her.  
  
Now he knew she was a talented dancer and all, but he had never actually danced with her. He could meet her step for step. Most everyone was amazed with the way they could dance. Neither one of them had lessons but they watched and learned. Now they were both jumping up and down as they turned around.  
  
******************************  
  
  
  
They were now in front of Angela's house.  
  
"I had a really good time," said Angela.  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Andrew.  
  
He had a really good time. This was the first date he had ever been on without actually having sex. And as strange as it was it was okay. He knew someday they would do it. Now was not the time. They both knew that.  
  
"Well, I will see you tommorow," said Andrew.  
  
She leaned in and kissed him. She gave him the best kiss he'd ever had or ever would have.  
  
Andrew didn't know it and neither did Angela but they were falling in love. 


	6. Played

Angela had called that morning to say she was getting a ride with Courtney. She rarely got a ride with Courtney. She could barely stand Courtney. She just used Courtney. Andrew knew something was wrong. He just didn't know what it was yet. He was going to figure it out though.  
  
"And so I'm like, yeah, whatever."  
  
Angela listened to Courtney ramble on and on about God knew what. She had been desperate. If she hadn't been she never would have gotten a ride from the dumb bitch.  
  
"Girl, you're kind of quiet this morning. Is there anything bothering you," asked Courtney.  
  
'You think so, and you just now noticed?'  
  
"No, I am just really tired. I'll probably go home during lunch period to sleep. Will you cover for me in Algebra since I might be late," asked Angela.  
  
"You know I will," said Courtney.  
  
She had so much fun with Andrew last night. She didn't want the night to end. She had so much fun dancing with him. Most of the people she danced with couldn't keep up. But she had to let him know nothing could ever happen between them. It couldn't. It might destroy everything she was. She could never allow that to happen.  
  
As Andrew drove to school he actually turned his station to rap. That was something he never did. Last night he had really enjoyed himself. When he went home he fell asleep thinking of ways he could ask her to be his girlfriend.  
  
Angela found him waiting at her locker. "Hey, Angela."  
  
"What's up," asked Angela as she began to get her books out of her locker.  
  
"I had a good time last night Angela."  
  
"So did I."  
  
"Maybe we could do it again sometime," said Andrew.  
  
"I don't think it would be a good idea Andrew," said Angela.  
  
"Why not? We would make a good couple. I really, really like you," said Andrew.  
  
"No you don't. You only think you do. It's just a crush! It'll be over by tommorow," said Angela.  
  
Angela kept on looking a forward afraid to meet Andrew's eye. When she looked straight at him she wished she had kept on looking ahead.  
  
"We are both no good at emotions. Don't do this," said Angela.  
  
"So last night was a one time thing," asked Andrew.  
  
"It has to be."  
  
This time they didn't walk to first period together. It would have hurt too much. Angela couldn't believe she was feeling like this, like shit. Usually after she did that to someone she felt superior. It was different this time.  
  
Andrew was surprised when he saw her waiting for him by his car.  
  
"Can I get a ride," she asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They didn't talk the whole way. Neither of them really knew what to say. Finally Andrew broke the silence.  
  
"This is rediculess," said Andrew.  
  
"I agree Andrew. I want to make one thing clear. I will never be yours and if you can't deal with that it is not my problem. It's yours. But for you to sit there and act like I did something wrong is unfair to me," said Angela.  
  
She got out of his car and walked to her front door. She locked her bedroom door before making her way to the bed.  
  
"God, I am so stupid!"  
  
She felt the tears trying to come to the surface.  
  
"Oh, God. I am not going to cry. I'm not going to cry."  
  
Minutes later she tasted the salty tears on her lips.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
ONE WEEK LATER:  
  
Andrew and Angela hadn't spoken for a week. Angela had been getting rides from Courtney both ways. She didn't even come near Andrew unless it was necessary.  
  
Everyone noticed how Andrew had slowed down. He hadn't gone on a date in a week. People wondered what happened. If was as if he had lost interest in everything. Nothing really mattered.  
  
Angela was the opposite. She was even more of a player than before. She tried to forget Andrew by doing any guy whom was near her.  
  
Andrew had enough of this. He decided to wait for Angela at her locker. As he was passing his own he saw Andrea waiting for him. He really had no desire to deal with her at this point.  
  
"Hi, Andrew."  
  
"Hello, Andrea. What are you doing here," he asked.  
  
He really hoped she'd make it quick. He honestly had better things to do than here how God was awesome.  
  
"I'll make this quick. Look at you. Don't you get it?"  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"You will never get her. You will never have her."  
  
"But I want her, not just for sex- I- I- I really like her."  
  
Andrea felt really sorry for him. She couldn't get over how stupid they both were. They were perfect for eachother.  
  
"She's stupid Andrew. I'd like to help you but I can't. You will never have Angela. Not in the way that really counts. No one will. She's untouchable."  
  
Andrew wanted more than anything to yell at her that she was wrong or to tell her to fuck off. He couldn't do that. He couldn't because as sad as it was she was right.  
  
"You're right. If I was a better person I might let her go do whatever and not give a damn," said Andrew.  
  
"Why are you tourturing yourself like this. Do you really thinks she cares. She screws anyone within ten feet of her. Admit it. You are just like everyone else. You were played you at your own game. What's more is she won," said Andrea.  
  
She walked off.  
  
Andrew knew she was right. Angela had done what she had promised not to do. She played him. Did he honestly expect her to keep her promise? Now he saw him and Angela didn't even have a chance at friendship. All he was to her was a game. Could all that be true? Would she have really played him for six years?  
  
Tbc 


	7. The truth hurts

Some guy was kissing Angela's neck. It just occurred to her that she didn't even know his name. What did it matter? (I'm about to use a dc line so don't get pissed) Suddenly a picture of Andrew flashed through her head. She pulled away.  
  
"I'm not doing this," she said.  
  
"Why not. This is exactly what a girl like you wants."  
  
"You're right. This is exactly what a girl like me wants," said Angela.  
  
He leaned in to kiss her again. She pulled away and got up.  
  
"It just occurred to me. I'm not that girl anymore."  
  
She left eager to share this news with Andrew. She wasn't sure if they could be together yet but he had to know that there was at least a chance. She arrived at the other Evans' house.  
  
Andrew opened the door.  
  
"What are you doing here," he asked.  
  
He tried not to be happy to see her.  
  
"I was- making out with someone today- and I realized I don't want that anymore. I'm not sure where we're going but I miss you," said Angela.  
  
Andrew wanted to believe her. Andrea's words kept on circling through his head.  
  
"You don't miss me. You miss playing me," said Andrew.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about," asked Angela.  
  
"Oh come off it! I know your game!"  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"Not that game. I'm not one of your cons anymore. I know you were just playing me," said Andrew.  
  
He didn't expect what came next.  
  
Angela had never been so angry before. Before she knew what she was doing she had hit Andrew.  
  
Andrew touched his face but didn't say anything.  
  
"You asshole! I played you? What other stuff goes through your head? You are the only one I don't play. You are my friend- or at least you were. Fuck you! Who the hell told you that?"  
  
"Andrea! I know she was right! I bet I am your toy," said Andrew.  
  
"Fuck you! You were the only person I gave a damn about! But you know what? Yeah I played you. I told you everything about me because I was playing you. Hm hmm I showed the real me to someone I played. I let someone I played see me cry which is something my own father has never seen. Oh and here's the real kicker, I schemed dangerous things with someone I played. And if I played you would I actually tell you all this stuff," said Angela sarcastically.  
  
Andrew realized how wrong he had been. Angela had never played him. Maybe she thought it was her world and everyone else just lived in it but now he knew she hadn't played him.  
  
"Look, Angela, I am sorry."  
  
"Don't bother. You don't trust me! That's just fine. Maybe I did play you since that is obviously what you think," said Angela.  
  
"That is not what I think!"  
  
"Oh, yes it is!"  
  
"Is not Angela!"  
  
Before Andrew knew what he was doing he had pulled Angela to him. He had never kissed someone like this. It was better than all the other times. His toungue rub against hers. He would have kissed her longer if she hadn't pulled away.  
  
"I guess I will have to find someone else to help me in my schemes."  
  
Andrew watched as she left. He would be lucky if she ever talked to him again. 


	8. alleyway

As Angela walked down the street she felt someone grab her hand and litterally drag her to the alleyway. She wasn't afraid because she knew who it was.  
  
"Let go of me," insisted Angela.  
  
"You have been avoiding me for a week. I can't stand not being around you," said Andrew.  
  
"You should have thought of that before you said I played you."  
  
Andrew stared her in the eye. He wanted to find forgiveness in those eyes. He wanted to know what she was thinking which he could usually see. Now it was masked like it was to the rest of the world.  
  
"I wasn't thinking. Look, I was wrong. Don't shut me out," said Andrew.  
  
He didn't usually get emotional around people but Angela was different. She knew him.  
  
"Look, when we danced that night- I- was satisfied with just kissing you. I know you're scared to be with me," said Andrew.  
  
"Even if we become friends again it would never be the same! Look, we can't be more than friends! We would be cheating on eachother right and left. What kind of relationship would that be," asked Angela.  
  
"What is the real reason," asked Andrew.  
  
Angela turned so she wasn't facing him.  
  
"You don't want to know why!"  
  
"Yes you do! It's the least you could do!"  
  
Angela looked at him with a look of shocked which was quickly replaced by anger. She was anything but happy.  
  
"Excuse me? And you wonder why I won't go out with you! Hmm let's see, you're rood, conceited, devious," said Angela.  
  
"And also everything that you happen to be. Why can't you just admit it. We belong together," said Andrew.  
  
"I don't belong with you. I will never be with you because if I was with you I might fall in love and then I wouldn't be who I am. I don't believe in love! I don't want to believe and love and I don't want to believe in us either," said Angela.  
  
"But you do! That's just it! You care about me. And it isn't as a friend either!"  
  
"I don't want to care about you like that! I never asked for tis okay," cried Angela.  
  
"And I did? Look can't we just be friends again and someday something more," asked Andrew.  
  
Tears were now coursing down her cheek freely. She did nothing to stop it.  
  
"I don't know Andrew. I don't know!"  
  
Angela began to walk away but felt herself being pulled back.  
  
"I know neither one of us are good at relationships. I know we hurt people and take pride in it. I also know that we don't give a damn about others but I really care about you."  
  
"You can't care about. You can never love me. I am incapable of loving anyone and so are you. Don't call me. Don't come near me." 


	9. Getting together

Andrew held his head as he woke up. It hurt like hell. Usually when he was in this state his head would be throbbing because Angela would be yelling at him. He looked at the chair in his room to find Angela sitting there.  
  
"Another hangover? God, you're pathetic," said Angela.  
  
"I thought we weren't friends anymore. Did you come over to make up," asked Andrew.  
  
"Dream on. Even if we are not friends we can still be partners in crime," said Angela.  
  
Andrew sat up.  
  
"What? The new boy of the week can't do it for you anymore? Do I care?"  
  
He received an icy stare from Angela.  
  
"Is the new girl of the week doing it for you?"  
  
Over the past week he had more sex than usual. Instead of one night stands it was more like one hour stands. It was truly pathetic.  
  
"Same here. If anyone knew what we were really like it would ruin us. It would ruin what we are. We need eachother. I might be very angry at you but I am more than willing to compromise," said Angela.  
  
"Really? That's nice. What if I decide to play you," asked Andrew.  
  
Angela threw him her wicked smile.  
  
"You wouldn't dare. You know how dangerous it is to fuck with me. I am always a step ahead of you. Don't you know that already," asked Angela.  
  
"You are a serious piece of work. It's no wonder you can't stay in a relationship. By the way will we ever be friends again," asked Andrew.  
  
"I don't think so. I work better alone. I can't be your friend. If I become your friend again it will take me to a place I am not ready to go to," said Angela.  
  
"You have to stop running away from this. I know you're scared to death of loving me," said Andrew.  
  
"I don't believe in love and neither do you," said Angela shortly.  
  
"You are just afraid to be with me because I know you the real you."  
  
"That isn't true! You may know me, but you will never have me!"  
  
Angela ran out. She hated being around Andrew. With him he caused her to lose her sense of controle. It scared the hell out of her. She knew she couldn't fight her feelings forever. One day she would give in. That's what scared her. No, what really scared her was she knew that day was soon.  
  
****  
  
Andrew approached Andrea's locker.  
  
"I need a favor," said Andrew.  
  
"What kind of favor," she asked with that sweet smile that made him feel sick.  
  
"I need us to pretend we're dating. You're the only girl who can make Angela jealous."  
  
"Look, I would really love to help but this is something that is up to Angela and you. I can't mess with love."  
  
"Love? It isn't love. I want her and I need her," said Andrew.  
  
"This is between you guys. I am afraid to get in the middle. I have seen what Angela does when you mess with her. After I told her that she was most likely playing me- well she came up to me the next morning and threatened me. I can't help you. I am really sorry."  
  
"Look, I am fucking desperate I will do anything. I'll help out at a charity," said Andrew.  
  
Andrew as well as Angela were going to regret he said yes.  
  
"Sure."  
  
She smiled. Just as Angela was passing by she leaned in and kissed him.  
  
Angela watched with anger.  
  
"Andrew!"  
  
"Huh," asked Andrew.  
  
"We're talking."  
  
People stared as she litterally dragged him down the hall,  
  
"What are you doing? I was kissing my girlfriend," said Andrew.  
  
"Oh Please! You are just trying to make me jealous," said Angela.  
  
"And it worked."  
  
She had expected him to deny it or something but he didn't.  
  
"What? I'm sorry. I don't get jealous!"  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"So you're back together with her," asked Angela.  
  
"Yeah, for now anyways," said Andrew.  
  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean."  
  
"We both know you hate Andrea. When you quit being a bitch and go out with me, as in a real date, then will I drop her," said Andrew.  
  
"No," said Angela.  
  
"Okay, I think I need to make out with Andrea!"  
  
He saw the look of pure anger in her pretty face.  
  
She pushed him against the lockers as she roughly kissed him. This was the first time she had really initiated it. Just as her toungue was going into his mouth he pulled away.  
  
"So," he asked.  
  
"Fine. I'll do it. I'll go out with you."  
  
He had a stupid grin on his face that Angela just couldn't stand.  
  
"Uh- Angela, I kind of have to help at a charity," said Andrew. 


	10. Family affair

"I can not, and I repeat cannot, believe how utterly stupid you are," exclaimed Angela.  
  
"Great one minute you're kissing me and the next yelling at me," said Andrew.  
  
"A charity?"  
  
"Look, I promised her."  
  
"Break your promise because there is no way in hell I am going to stand around all night hearing children sing 'Jesus loves me.' "  
  
"Is that what they do," asked Andrew.  
  
"How would I know? I have never been to one."  
  
"Oh well, think of it as a new experience," said Andrew.  
  
"Hmm- WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!"  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
Andrea studied the couple from afar. They really did make quite an interesting couple. Interesting would be the key word in that sentence. She hoped they wouldn't do anything to ruin tonight's charity. She saw them fall silent as she approached them.  
  
"Continue. Please don't stop on my account," said Andrea.  
  
Andrew gave her his best fake smile.  
  
"Andrea, what a pleasant surprise," said Angela.  
  
"You two can drop the sainthood act. I know how you guys are. I just want to make a few things clear."  
  
"This had better be good," said Angela sarcastically.  
  
"You two will not do anything to ruin tonight. It is very important to the children."  
  
"I'm sure it is. Are their lovely parents going to be with them," asked Andrew.  
  
"No, they don't have any parents. They're orphans," said Andrea.  
  
Andrea thought she saw a flash of pain go over both of their faces. Even if it had been there it wasn't now. Their sarcastic grins were back.  
  
Angela felt really awkward now. She shouldn't. She knew how they felt. Her parent's loved her and all but they didn't know her and they didn't raise her.  
  
The same thing went for Andrew. He was considered the most impossible child among his nannies. No Nanny had stayed more than a month. His Nanny's had names from every Alphabet of the world.  
  
"Well, it doesn't start for an hour. My dad sent me out here to ask you guys to come in for coffee," said Andrea.  
  
"Just as long as we aren't forced to pray."  
  
"Be careful Angela, you wouldn't want another person to find out you aren't such a good girl," said Andrea.  
  
The Johnson's had a fairly large house. Ofcourse it wasn't as big as either of the Evans' house but it was very large. It was three stories where as the different Evans' house was four.  
  
Mr. Johnson was a respectable man. Ofcourse neither Angela nor Andrew thought so. They thought he was rather boring. They saw the parent's sitting cozily together. This was something different. They didn't have one friend, real or fake that had parent's who acted like this. More than half of them was divorce.  
  
Angela's parents split years ago. The father was caught in bed and ofcourse her mother being the dramatic person she was acted like the world was ending left and was never seen again. Angela had been eight at the time and since the mother was gone ten years they were now divorce.  
  
Andrew's situation was different. His parents had divorced before he moved to New York. He went to live with his mom. His father ofcourse was thrilled to get rid of his not so well thought of son. His mother talked to him and tried to bond with him which pissed Andrew off because she had this vision of what she wanted him to be.  
  
"Angela, I read your article in the school paper. I must say I was rather impress with it. You are a talented writer. I hope you will seek to pursue a writing career," said Mrs. Johnson.  
  
"I am not quite sure of my plans yet. I've been up late praying about it everynight. I know God will lead me in the right direction. He always does," said Angela.  
  
Andrea had to fight the urge to scoff. God was truly fucked up if he led her in the directions she went in. She knew Angela was nothing but a cunning, poor rich girl, who played people and was proud of it.  
  
****  
  
Angela watched as children circled around her. She knew nothing about children whatsoever. She had never babysat. Why would she? She had more than enough money. She was truly about to lose it.  
  
"What's your name," asked Jude.  
  
"You already asked me that two times," said Andrew.  
  
"I did? Why is your name Andrew?"  
  
"Because my parents named me that!"  
  
Jude missed his annoyance. She was only nine.  
  
"Why did they named you that."  
  
"Why did they do that?"  
  
"I don't know. Why are you in a orphanage?"  
  
"Because my mom and Dad got divorced in La," said Andrew.  
  
"Join the club. Mine did too. I actually have a sister named Judith. I've never met her. What's your name by the way," asked Andrew.  
  
"Jude, Judith Evans," said Jude. They both looked at eachother.  
  
"I have to get out of here.  
  
********  
  
"Are you okay," asked Angela.  
  
"Ofcourse I am not okay. I have a sister. She's my sister and I just walked out on her. What the hell is my problem. I am truly fucked up," said Andrew.  
  
"Well, that's true. Sorry, we could always go visit the virgin and ask her which orphanage Jude lives at. We could go visit her," said Andrew.  
  
"Then what? My parents kind of got divorced because of her. I don't think my mom would exactly let her live with us," said Andrew.  
  
He received one of Angela's persistent look.  
  
"Well, make her see how important it is to you as well as Jude. This would really mean a lot to Jude," said Angela.  
  
"Since when do you care about her? Wow, I believe the ice princess has feelings after all," said Andrew with a teasing grin.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Evans. I care about you and I think this is important to you. Let's do this.  
  
Ms. or Mrs. Evans, whichever one you want to call her, was less than thrilled.  
  
"You found the bastard child? There is no way Charles's child is living here. Why didn't Charles take care of her? Oh, I forgot. He is very incompetent. Well, the maid should have thought of that. That child is not my responsibility," said Shelly.  
  
"Mom, she is my sister. Look, this is important to me. She is my sister and she doesn't deserve to live in a- orphanage."  
  
"She is not my problem!"  
  
"Ofcourse not Mom! What on earth would your fucking country friends say? When can you ever do the right thing? And you wonder why I am so fucked up!"  
  
"I was a good mother! I did the best I could. It wasn't my fault," screamed Shelly.  
  
"Maybe Dad could have taken half of the blame if you had been there for me! After Dad left you used to drink so much! You can't blame Dad for everything!"  
  
With that Andrew walked out of his house. 


	11. step siblings

"Why do you really care? Since when are you Mr. Family man? I thought you hated family because you hated your father. What changed? Now are you trying to tell me you are trying to get your mother to adopt her?"  
  
"Look if you don't like this don't get involved," said Andrew.  
  
"You're right. I am not doing this. I don't get emotionally involved period. Neither do you. If this doesn't work out for you are just going to get hurt and we have both had enough pain and heartbreak to last a life time. Are you honestly going to bring it on yourself? God are you fucked!"  
  
"I am doing this for her. I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand though. You've never really cared about anyone else but yourself," said Andrew.  
  
"Look who's talking? You don't care about anyone but yourself either! And Jude, think about it, is living in your house really better than an orphanage? It's worse. She'll get trapped and be as fucked as you and me," said Angela.  
  
"I do care about others beside myself. Look, Jude actually deserves better."  
  
" Whatever, do what you are going to do. I want no part of it," said Angela.  
  
"Fine. It's your choice," said Andrew.  
  
"I mean not any part," said Angela.  
  
She looked Andrew straight in the eye. She saw the hurt there. She had to break it off with him because she couldn't get tied to anyone emotionally.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Good bye Andrew. I will see you around," she said.  
  
Andrew grabbed her arm.  
  
"We can not break up. I- I really care about you. Look, I can't drop this with Jude- look, I-"  
  
"We can break up. I don't care about you."  
  
"Why are you doing this."  
  
Angela couldn't tell him the truth. The real truth would kill him more than this was.  
  
"Look Andrew, this has been fun- we both knew this wouldn't last forever."  
  
"You're right Angela. I was just using you. Is that what you want to hear," he asked.  
  
Angela looked him in the eye again.  
  
"We both knew we were fucked from the beginning. What is the big deal? I never cared about you. Just leave me alone," said Angela.  
  
She began to run down the street. She didn't hear anyone follow her. She didn't hear footsteps. She wish he'd chase after her. He didn't, though. She knew he was going to let her go.  
  
It was better that way. They would have never made it. They would never make it because sooner or later they were going to become step siblings.  
  
**********  
  
Andrew walked inside his house completely depressed. He hated how Angela always got to him. She drove him nuts. She was right though. They were getting too emotional.  
  
The other night they were in his room and had come so close to having sex but his mother sent the maid to tell him to join her and her country club friends for tea.  
  
Andrew couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like. It would have been the first time he had made love to someone. He had fucked so many people he wasn't about to try to keep count.  
  
"Andrew, come into my office," said Shelly.  
  
Andrew walked into the study to find his mom with a bright smile on her pretty face.  
  
"Andrew I have such wonderful news. I just don't know how to tell you. It's just so exciting. How do I tell you," asked Shelly.  
  
Andrew wanted to say "Would you fucking shut up?"  
  
"Andrew, Angela's father and I, we're getting married next week," said Shelly.  
  
Andrew couldn't contain his shock. Angela was going to be his step sister? He couldn't picture it. Was this some sort of fucking joke? It had to be.  
  
"Are you fucking serious?"  
  
"I am very serious. In fact they are coming over for dinner tonight! What do you think about this all?"  
  
"I think it's a fucking stupid idea! I don't want Angela to be my sister!"  
  
With that he rushed out of the room eager to get away from his mother.  
  
He hadn't so much as looked at her during the whole dinner. This had Angela very concerned. She knew he was just about as happy as she was about this situation but the least he could do was look at her.  
  
"May we be excused? I think her and I just need some time to talk about this wonderful news together," said Andrew.  
  
Both of them walked in Andrew's room before either parent could object.  
  
"Were you ever going to tell me? Is that why you broke up with me," asked Andrew.  
  
"Duh! Stepsiblings do not date. Look, neither one of us like this situation but I had no choice. You have no choice. They do what they always do. They do whatever the hell they want they do. We are seriously fucked."  
  
Andrew sat next to her.  
  
Angela felt his hands go through her hair. He sat behind her and began to kiss her neck.  
  
"It won't be so bad, you'll see," said Andrew.  
  
"What do you mean," asked Angela.  
  
"We'll date in secret."  
  
"And in public?"  
  
"We're two stepsiblings in public, but in moments like these you're mine," said Andrew.  
  
A slight wicked smile crept over Angela's face.  
  
"I'll think about it" 


	12. Wedding plans

Summary: Wedding plans are being made  
  
Angela and Andrew sat on her bed. Usually they'd be sitting there making out but they had more important things to take care of.  
  
"We have to find some way to get them to call it off. There is no way in hell I am going to be your step brother," said Andrew.  
  
"What choices do you see? The way I see it we only have one. They aren't exactly going to back down on this one," said Angela.  
  
"There's got to be something we can do. It'll last half a year- if even that long," said Andrew.  
  
"A year?"  
  
Both teens wipped their heads to face the person who came in.  
  
" How dare either you be so disrespectful to me. You are incredibly rood. You shall not disgrace me in anyway. I hope I have made myself clear. I will not repeat myself ever again," said Shelly.  
  
"If we're lucky you won't. Also, you can cut all the bullshit. I wonder if Charles know what a bitch you can be," said Andrew.  
  
Shelly looked slightly taken aback before she returned to her former composed self.  
  
"You will do nothing about it or else you will be cut from my will," said Shelly.  
  
Shelly turned to face Angela.  
  
"Angela, I am so sorry my son is trying to corrupt such a good person as you. At least I know I have your support if not my own son," said Shelly  
  
Angela pasted her fake smile on her face.  
  
"Ofcourse. All I want to see is my father happy. I know you make him happy," said Angela.  
  
As Shelly left they both heard her mutter "Why couldn't I have had a child like Angela?"  
  
The door shut.  
  
"God help her if she had," said Andrew.  
  
"Fuck you. Well, we have to go down to the bridal shop and try on the stuff they made for us to wear in the wedding."  
  
"The wedding, can you imagine it? It'll be like a social avent," said Andrew with amusement.  
  
"God, no," said Angela.  
  
"It'll be worse. Jesus," said Andrew.  
  
"What," inquired Angela.  
  
"I'll bet Andrea will be there. I hope she doesn't plan on preaching the service," said Andrew.  
  
"If she doesn't do that she'll be preaching at us. I can just see it now. 'Well, you two can't date now because you're related. Imagine what this would do to your reputation Angela,'" said Angela in a mocking voice.  
  
"No, she'll have a verse that tells us what we should do. Oh well, if we can fool the rest of the world of something, you know we can fool her as well," said Andrew.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that. She's seen us in action and she isn't as stupid as she looks," said Angela.  
  
"Is that supposed to be some sort of lame joke? That girl is completely dense," said Andrew.  
  
"Whatever you want to tell yourself go right ahead."  
  
Angela rolled her eyes at Andrew.  
  
"Well, she is. I mean after I did her she was convinced we were going to live happily ever after," said Andrew with a slight laugh.  
  
Angela joined him.  
  
"Maybe she's a bit dense," she said.  
  
"I am glad to see you see it my way," said Andrew.  
  
"I didn't say I saw it your way. She may be dense but not completely. She figured out our game and that's not something even the average Harvard graduate can do," said Angela.  
  
"Gee Angela, I wonder how she figured that out? Is it because you kissed me and then hmm- got all bitchy with her," asked Andrew.  
  
Angela rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh well! Let's get ready to go down to the shop," said Andrew.  
  
Tbc  
  
A/N: Thankyou guys for all the lovely reviews keep on posting them! 


	13. The wedding

The wedding was a complete disaster. Well, actually it depends who's point of view you're talking about. According to Angela and Andrew it was a complete success, according to the parents it was a complete disaster. If you asked the brides maids they would have been completely embaressed. By the end of it all Angela and Andrew weren't stepsiblings.  
  
TWO HOURS EARLIER:  
  
"Hey, I am so glad you could be part of this wedding," said Andrew in a sexy voice.  
  
The maid took a sip of his drink as she kissed Andrew. Andrew slipped a pill down her throat.  
  
Andrew later found Angela in the bathroom redoing her makeup.  
  
"Did you do it," asked Angela as she studied herself in the mirror.  
  
"Yup. I slipped a pill down each one of their throats."  
  
"Don't even tell me how you did it," said Angela knowing the answer.  
  
"Why would I do that? You already know how I did it. Besides, you know you're still my favorite girl no matter what," said Andrew.  
  
Angela gave him a devilish smile.  
  
"I better be."  
  
"They'll never be any other for me or any other for you," said Andrew.  
  
"Well, well, well, someone sure has a high opinion of themselves," said Angela.  
  
"It's the truth. You and I are so much a like that it's scary," said Andrew.  
  
"It's weird I have never had a boyfriend this long before that I haven't slept with," said Angela.  
  
"What you really meant to say was that you have never had a boyfriend for this long period," said Andrew.  
  
"I would always cut them loose," said Angela.  
  
"You always cut them loose because you knew you couldn't handle it," said Andrew.  
  
"What the fuck are you going on about now," asked Angela.  
  
"You knew once they saw the real you they would never stay with you and so you ran before they did. Let me tell you something. I've seen the real you. I know the real you too. What's more is I love you because of who you are. That even makes you want to run away more," said Andrew.  
  
Angela stared him dead in the eye.  
  
"I'm not running away from anything. I'm staying- I am not going anywhere," said Angela.  
  
"Good- good to hear you actually say it," said Andrew trying to lighten the serious emotional mood they were in right now.  
  
They quickly pulled apart as the door opened.  
  
  
  
"Any minute now," whispered Andrew to Angela who was sitting next to him as Andrew's mother walked down the isle.  
  
"That stuff had better of worked," said Angela.  
  
That's when all hell broke loose.  
  
"Jesus Christ," screamed one of the bride's maids.  
  
She began puking everywhere. The other maids followed her while the men in the father's party started peeing on themselves.  
  
Angela and Andrew had given them both different kinds of pills.  
  
If that wasn't bad enough the candles fell over.  
  
Angela made sure to buy candles that weren't steady. She knew how much Andrew's mom believed in luck and curses.  
  
The floor was starting to burn. People were crying, brides maids were throwing up, men were having accidents on the floor, Shelly was saying how horrible this would look to the reporters.  
  
"Is that all you can think about right now," asked Charles.  
  
"Yes, what else would I have to think about? What will my friends say when they hear about this. I mean Stephanie couldn't make it today," said Shelly in a complete worried voice.  
  
"Is that all you have to worry about? This wedding cost me a fortune! You had to have the best of everything! It cost me one million dollars! I demand it all back," said Charles.  
  
"I will no be paying you a million dollars. That is out of the question. This was a gift to me," said Shelly.  
  
Little did they know that their children were watching them off from the side.  
  
"Hey, does this mean I won't have a new step sister," asked Andrew.  
  
"Ofcourse that is what it means. Come on Andrew. I must get away from this asshole," said Shelly.  
  
"I will see you in court Shelly. I will get all my money back," said Charles.  
  
"Bye, Angela. I will see you in school tommorow," said Andrew.  
  
He took her in his arms and roughly kissed her in front of both parents who were not in the least way thrilled about it. When they broke apart both parents were staring at them with an angry look in their faces.  
  
"You stay away from my child Andrew. No good could ever come of it. She is too good for you. I will not have you corrupting her. You will not come near her," said Charles.]  
  
"Easier said than done. It will be a cold day in hell when I have even considered staying away from her," said Andrew with a sincere expression on his face.  
  
"You will just use her," said Charles.  
  
"No, I won't. I really care about her."  
  
Andrew then left with his mother. 


	14. I love you came too late

Angela watched as Andrew walked around the parking lot in circles. She was really worried about him. He had been really quiet.  
  
"Do you want to leave? We can just run and leave this whole thing behind us," said Angela.  
  
"Go? Go where? Where exactly would we go? We can't just run away from your father," said Andrew.  
  
"Than what the hell do we do? He has people watching me all the time! Teaches are monitors as well! I feel like I am living in a fucking jail cell!"  
  
Andrew watched the frustrated look on her face.  
  
"Look, Angela, I promise we'll find a way out of this," said Andrew.  
  
"How," asked Angela.  
  
"I don't know," said Andrew.  
  
"Then tell me something Andrew. What the hell do you know," asked Angela.  
  
"I know I love you," said Andrew.  
  
She stared up at him with those wide eyes.  
  
"Look, Andrew, you don't have to say that to make me feel better," said Angela.  
  
"I'm not saying that to make you or me feel etter. I'm saying that because it's true. I love you, it's the god honest truth," said Andrew.  
  
"Andrew, why didn't you say that before," said Angela.  
  
"Because I didn't know before. I was looking at you thinking what my life would be like without you and then it hit me, I love you," said Andrew.  
  
Tears were coursing down her cheek. They both knew what was going to happen.  
  
"Look, we have no other option- look, I love you came too late," said Angela.  
  
She ran off before giving him a chance to speak.  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
Angela and her father were sitting at dinner.  
  
"I hope you're happy," said Angela sadly.  
  
She had spent the whole afternoon crying. After she had run off they called and broke it off officially. She learned from Courtney just an hour ago that he had already bedded two other girls. She felt drained of all energy.  
  
"I am, you'll thank me for this some day," said Charles.  
  
"I hate you," said Angela.  
  
"You should be thankful. I believe I did you a favor," said Charles.  
  
Charles missed the way Angela's face flashed with anger.  
  
"I should be thankful? Gee, are you fucked up! Are you actually telling me what's best for me? Well, this happens to be coming from the man who's fucked up everything in life," said Angela.  
  
"That is enough. You'll be silent now!"  
  
"Hell no! How the fuck would you know what's best for me when you don't even know me," asked Angela.  
  
"Ofcourse I know you. I am your father. I know everything there is to know about you. Don't insult me like this. You're favorite movie is- uh- it's Titanic," said Charles.  
  
"Titanic? That was like four years ago! My favorite movie is Cruel Intentions. You would know that if you knew me," shouted Angela.  
  
As the maid came in with the food she looked slightly taken a back with this argument going on.  
  
"I have also come to another decision Angela. You will not fight me on this one," said Charles.  
  
"This had better be good," muttered Angela.  
  
"It is very good indeed. I have had Rachel pack your bags."  
  
Angela stared at him with a blank look.  
  
"Where exactly am I going," asked Angela.  
  
"Remember the all girls boarding school your aunt attended," asked Charles.  
  
"Are you serious," asked Angela.  
  
"You need to get away and you'll be sure to be kept inline in this school," said Charles.  
  
"Incase you didn't notice everyone thinks I am the perfect child. I am not going to this hell school. Acosta Prep is bad enough," said Angela in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"I'm not asking you if you want to go. I'm telling you that you will go. You are going you don't have much say on this," said Charles.  
  
"Gee, what else is new? Who put this idea in your head? Was it my dear aunt? You know, I've been wondering if you were having an affair with her. I mean after all she's my aunt on my mother's side," said Angela.  
  
"Don't be rediculess. Ofcourse I am not having affair with your aunt. I am still trying to get over all the pain Shelly caused me," said Charles.  
  
"Hmm, wouldn't you mean all the pain she caused your wallet," asked Angela.  
  
"Ofcourse not. I loved her very much and you know it," said Charles.  
  
"Really? You look so upset over her. You know what? I'm willing to bet quite a bit that you are well over her. You know why? You never loved her. You are incapable of love," said Angela.  
  
She walked off to her room in anger. When she got there she found all her clothes gone. It was just as her father had said. They had been packed. She would leave in the morning. 


	15. Saying goodbye

Angela had spent the whole week avoiding everyone. That included Andrew. She had in the library during lunch and break most of the time.  
  
Andrew took a seat across from Angela without her noticing. He had finally learned her hiding place. He had looked for her but could never find her. He was really worried about her. Whenever he saw her she was different. She wasn't happy.  
  
"What happened to you," asked Andrew.  
  
Angela looked up startled.  
  
"Nothing has changed Andrew," she replied calmly.  
  
Andrew banged his hand on the table in frusteration. The librarian looked up at Angela with that stupid weary smile on her face. When Angela and Andrew were younger they would say she had surgery to make her face permanently in that smile.  
  
"What," demanded Andrew.]  
  
"Nothing, dear," said the librarian.  
  
"Good, you can fuck off and do whatever the hell you were doing," said Andrew.  
  
He turned back to Angela.  
  
"What's going on with you," asked Andrew.  
  
He had his persistent look on his face that told Angela that he wasn't going to give up until she told him.  
  
"Fine, Andrew. Next week I am leaving. My dad is sending me to boarding school."  
  
"What," asked Andrew.  
  
"I'm leaving Andrew. I am going to boarding school. I won't be back until near graduation. Actually I might not come back. If my Dad likes this all well enough, who knows? I might end up going to college out there. It's near Princeton," said Angela.  
  
Andrew's face was unreadable. She couldn't tell if he was angry or sad. Maybe he was like Angela's guess, both.  
  
"Where you ever going to tell me? I mean God, I think I had a right to know," said Andrew.  
  
"I was going to tell you. It was just really hard for me. I think you can understand that," said Angela.  
  
Andrew ignored the last part. He was really mad and when he was mad all he concentrated on was his anger.  
  
"Oh I see. I suppose you were going to send me a card next month saying that you had left and all the other fucked up details," said Andrew.  
  
Angela sighed.  
  
"Ofcourse not," said Angela gently knowing and realizing just how upset he was.  
  
"Look Angela, you want to go, go," said Andrew.  
  
"Ofcourse I don't want to go. I don't really have a choice. I have to go," said Angela.  
  
"You always have a choice Angela. You and I know that," said Andrew.  
  
"You're right. I do have a choice. I have to go."  
  
"You don't have to go Angela. We can leave tonight. We can run away and finally be free of all this. We could finally be together," said Andrew.  
  
"Andrew! I can't just leave," said Angela.  
  
"Why not? Are you that crazy? If we ran we could finally be together. What the hell is the matter with you? What happened to you," demanded Andrew.  
  
"I can't run," said Angela.  
  
"Why not? Look, I understand our lives wouldn't be so easy at first," said Andrew.  
  
"That's just it. Our lives can be easy. All we have to do is listen to them, give in to them. That's all," said Angela.  
  
Andrew stared at her as if she was crazy. In all of his time in knowing her he had never seen her like this. Her fight was gone.  
  
"Who are you? This isn't you! What happened?"  
  
"Andrew, I am tired of fighting. This is our life. Why fight something we can't?"  
  
"Angela, don't do this. I love you! I don't want you to leave. I want to be with you. We haven't even had sex and yet I still want you. We are two of a kind," said Andrew.  
  
They were now standing outside of the library since school was over. It was pouring down rain and both were getting soaked. Neither of them noticed or really cared.  
  
"An- Andrew I have to do this."  
  
Angela was getting choked up and her head was starting to feel sore from treying to fight her tears while Andrew had already given in to them.  
  
"Don't go I love you."  
  
"Andrew, I wish I could go with you."  
  
"You can. We can be free together. It can be like we have always wanted it to be. Come with me. I know we won't regret it," said Andrew.  
  
Angela watched as her limo came through the parking lot.  
  
"Are you coming or going," asked Andrew.  
  
Angela looked at his face. She pulled him to her and kissed him. She touched his hair as she pulled back. It was the first gently kiss they had ever shared.  
  
Angela felt the rain pour down on her. She started to feel the cold in her body.  
  
She brought Andrew into a hug. She lightly closed her eyes before opening them. She looked into his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing? Are you trying to remember me," asked Andrew.  
  
"Am I trying to remember you? How can I be trying to have something to remember you by when I know your heart and soul."  
  
Andrew smiled a sad smile at her but then it became kind of happy.  
  
"Evans? Does this mean you love me," asked Andrew.  
  
"Something like that. I will be back though," said Angela.  
  
"Promise me you'll right," said Andrew.  
  
"I will write you so many times you'll get sick of receiving mail from me- emails as well," said Angela.  
  
"I could never get sick of hearing from you. You could write me twenty times in one hour while you're gone and I wouldn't be sick of hearing from you," said Andrew.  
  
Angela turned to the limo driver who looked like he was more than ready to go.  
  
"Fuck off," muttered Angela.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye Angela. I'll see you when you return."  
  
They shared one more lingering kiss.  
  
"Andrew, I don't expect you not to- you did say you love me so- I want you to prove it," said Angela.  
  
"How," asked Andrew.  
  
The driver was really getting frusterated. He honked his horn.  
  
"Ms. Evans, we really must be going. Your father will be most upset if we don't hurry," said Fredrick.  
  
"Fuck off. Did you not hear me the first time?"  
  
"How," repeated Andrew.  
  
"If you really love me you will not so much as touch another girl while I'm gone, not her arm or anything."  
  
Angela half expected Andrew to laugh or something. It shocked her when he nodded his head.  
  
"I won't sleep with someone, but when you get back I will do everything in my power to seduce you," said Andrew.  
  
Angela laughed at this.  
  
"Then what? Are you going to leave me," asked Angela teasingly.  
  
"Do you really have to ask? Ofcourse not!"  
  
"I will know when I get back if you truly love me or not," said Angela.  
  
With that Angela got into the limo and her eyes never left Andrews until he was out of eyesight. 


	16. Confrontation

"You had no right to send her away," argued Andrew.  
  
Charles and him were in a heavy conversation. Andrew had somehow managed to dodge the guards.  
  
"She is my child. I will do with her as I please. You have no say in this Mr. Evans," said Charles.  
  
"You're absoulutely right. You don't have a say in this," said Andrew with his cocky grin.  
  
"Shut up. I should have had you thrown out. How dare you treat me with such disrespect," said Charles as he lit a cigarette.  
  
"You don't know her and that scares you."  
  
"Excuse me," asked Charles.  
  
"You realized just how little you know about her. You saw I knew everything about her- that's why you kept us apart. Look, she loves you," said Andrew.  
  
"I am not having this conversation with you. Do you know why? You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You treat all of them the same."  
  
"If they felt mistreated they would tell me," said Charles.  
  
"They're scared of you," said Andrew.  
  
"I am their father, ofcourse they aren't scared of me."  
  
"Alex would tell you gave them the chance. Talk to them."  
  
"Get out of my house. I don't know what my daughter sees in you, but whatever it is, I really don't care. I want whatever is going on between my daughter and you to end," said Charles.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"You must."  
  
"I won't," said Andrew.  
  
"Why not," asked Charles.  
  
"I won't stop because I am in love with her."  
  
"I know all about you're reputation. Your reputation would destroy hers. She has worked too hard for this," said Charles.  
  
"No, you have. Look at your daughter."  
  
Andrew took a picture of Angela out of his wallet.  
  
"She looks happy in this picture, huh," asked Andrew.  
  
Charles tried to avoid his question.  
  
"What does it matter?"  
  
"Doesn't she?"  
  
"Yes, she looks happy here," said Charles.  
  
"When she took that picture she was laughing and smiling at me. I make your daughter happy. I mean my family has all the money in the world. You should consider it a good match," said Andrew.  
  
"You will never have Angela."  
  
"But I love her! Why can't you do something for her to make her happy? Look at this email that she sent me yesterday.  
  
Dear Andrew,  
  
I really miss you. I miss hearing your jokes I miss you're voice. I miss everything about you. This place here is no better than home. The only thing that made home bearible is you. Don't forget you're deal.  
  
Always,  
  
Angela.  
  
Andrew gave Charles one hard look.  
  
"Bring her home."  
  
With that said and done Andrew left Charles to his own thoughts and to make his own decision.  
  
  
  
A/N: I promise the next chapter will be happy! 


	17. Finale

Angela sat in the back of her limo with excitement. She was going home. There was thirty minutes left until they reached Beverly Hills. She was really happy to be going home. When she first heard she was going home she thought it was a joke. She knew it would take a miracle. When she talked to Andrew he told her the story, that was three weeks ago.  
  
Three weeks ago:  
  
Everyone at Acosta Prep could not believe it. Everyone knew by now. Everyone knew Angela had left. They all wanted to know why. Everyone had a different idea why she had left. One girl said that she had ran off and gotten married to some actor while another girl said she went down to Mexico to build homes for the poor. Still, one guy said she was pregnant and booked out of town. No one believed that one. She was too good for that.  
  
Andrew had changed. No one knew what had gotten into him. He seemed sad all the time. He never went near a girl. If one came near him he would push her away. He was different. People said it was because he missed Angela.  
  
Andrea had tried to be a friend to him. She knew he was suffering since Angela had left. She felt really sorry for him and wanted to help him. Andrew had pushed her away and told her to fuck off.  
  
Present Day:  
  
Angela walked into the house and amediately her twin siblings came running down the stairs. They were dressed nicely.  
  
They both embraced Angela.  
  
"It's good to see you little sister," said Allison.  
  
"Yeah, welcome home," said Alex.  
  
He smiled down at his sister who was one year younger then him.  
  
"Thankyou. Why are you guys dressed up? What's the occasion," asked Angela.  
  
"You being home ofcourse. Go get dressed. Dad is throwing a party tonight," said Allison.  
  
"What? Are you serious? I don't want a welcome home party. I just got home," complained Angela.  
  
"Well, that obviously doesn't matter to Dad. He started planning it a month ago- about. You have to make an appearance tonight," said Alex.  
  
One hour later:  
  
Angela made her way down the stairs with everyone watching her. She hoped this party wasn't worse than the usual parties. She only wanted one person to be there. She knew he wouldn't be. She knew her father was more angrier with Andrew than ever.  
  
Charles hated people who contradicted him or disagreed with him. He watch his daughter walk down the steps. She looked truly beautiful as she walked down. This was the first time in two months that he had seen her. He watched her smile at people. She was truly an amazing woman. What hurt him was that he knew he had nothing to do with that. Charles was pondering something when he heard shocked gasps from the door.  
  
Everyone was in complete shock. Would Mr. Evans actually invite his ex fiance? Everyone was dying to find out. They watched as Shelly and Andrew Evans walked in.  
  
Angela heard the low murmurs at the door and she smiled. She had the urge to run to Andrew. That's what she did. Who cared what anyone else thought?  
  
"Andrew!"  
  
This caught everyone's attention, that included Andrew. No one expected this.  
  
She ran to Andrew with everyone's eyes on her.  
  
"Angela!"  
  
He pulled her into a hug and both of them were crying. They were so happy to see eachother. It was the longest time before any of them pulled away.  
  
"Did you keep your promise," asked Angela in a choked up voice.  
  
"Yes, I didn't want to go near anyone. Christ, I missed you so much!"  
  
Angela looked into his eyes and pulled him to her and kissed him deeply. She felt his hands running through her hair. It felt so good. She didn't want to pull back but she finally did when she heard both of their parents arguing.  
  
"You have no right to be here!"  
  
"Oh shut the fuck up you asshole," screamed Shelly.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are? Who gave you the right to come in with your player son," asked Charles.  
  
"My player son? Look who's talking? Your daughter is no better. She is a fucking slut!"  
  
"You shut the fuck up! I am so glad I didn't marry you!"  
  
Shelly gasped dramatically which made Charles even more pissed than he was before. That didn't stop Shelly from lashing out though.  
  
"Who do you think you are? Just what kind of man are you? What kind of father are you? You ought to be ashamed of yourself lashing out at me when you're celebrating your daughter's homecoming. I came here to make things right between us and to se if we could be friends. I don't know why I bothered."  
  
She ran out.  
  
Charles stood there for a minute before going to the study.  
  
"Do you think she'll be okay," asked Angela.  
  
"She's been through worse," said Andrew.  
  
"I know that," said Angela.  
  
"They've both seemed really depressed lately."  
  
"More than usual," asked Angela.  
  
"Way more than usual."  
  
"It almost makes me feel bad for what we did at the wedding."  
  
"If we had a concience we might be sorry," said Andrew.  
  
Angela laughed.  
  
"Well, my mom will probably be home at the crack of dawn," said Andrew.  
  
Without realizing it they were both in her room now.  
  
"Oh, poor Andrew Evans. We can't leave him all alone at home," said Angela in a teasing voice.  
  
"That would be a bad idea."  
  
He felt Angela undo the buttons on his church. Then he could feel her lips on his chest.  
  
She looked in his eyes.  
  
"I want you to want this like I want it," said Andrew.  
  
"You know I do," said Angela.  
  
"No, I want you to want me like I want you."  
  
"I do."  
  
Andrew's eyes went wide.  
  
Angela leaned against him when she realized what she had just admitted.  
  
Andrew looked her in the eye.  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"Yes, Andrew. I love you. I know you love me too."  
  
Andrew gave her the deepest kiss he had ever given her. They both ended up in bed together.  
  
Two Hours later:  
  
"Hmm, this is different. Usually I can't wait for the guy to leave but now I don't want you to go home. I wish you could stay here forever," said Angela.  
  
"So, do I. We both know your father would go insane if we went up to him and announced I was moving in," said Andrew.  
  
They both laughed at that kind of situation.  
  
"So tell me, Evans, what are we, some love sick couple? I am not about to be like those stupid love fools in our school, no way in hell," said Angela.  
  
Andrew smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, Evans. It won't happen. We will never be like those couples in our school," said Andrew.  
  
"So what then?"  
  
"Angela, think about it. There is no way we can become like them. We're nothing like them. We won't go through the school holding hands, I promise you," said Andrew.  
  
"Good."  
  
With that Angela fell asleep.  
  
********  
  
Angela was on severe happy mode today. She knew her popularity mode wouldn't have changed. She was just more popular if that was possible.  
  
Everyone was so glad she was back.  
  
Angela was having the best morning ever. First off, her father wasn't there at breakfast. That was always a relief. Then, she found out Courtney had been shipped off to boarding school as well. That was a fucking relief. Then Andrew took her to school and before they got out they had a make out session.  
  
She was now in silence when an annoying blonde by the name of Andrea came up to her.  
  
"Oh fuck me," muttered Angela to herself.  
  
"We're biology partners."  
  
"Jesus, Christ."  
  
"Don't say that. God wrote that one down in his book. You might go to hell for that," said Andrea.  
  
"Andrea, we both know I am going to hell anyways, so do me a favor and fuck off!"  
  
"You won't go to hell if you turn from your sinful ways and turn to God," said Andrea.  
  
"Believe me Andrea, that's wonderful and all but personally it's fucking bullshit. I hate to be the one to break it to you honey. But your bible can't save you from this world. The world is seriously fucked up."  
  
"Oh well," said Andrea.  
  
She had a sickening smile that made Angela want to puke.  
  
Andrea just kept on smiling.  
  
Angela had enough of her stupid smile.  
  
"What the hell happened to you," asked Angela.  
  
"I'm getting married. Do you remember Trevor Wilson."  
  
That name seemed rather familiar to Angela. She probably slept with him once. Oh well, she wasn't about to try to remember.  
  
It finally came back to her. Trevor, the good acting guy. Andrea and him were perfect for eachother. They would probably open three charities, ten churches. That was just the beginning.  
  
Angela felt sick about thinking what would happen if they did get married.  
  
"Are you fucking serious?"  
  
"He proposed to me last night after your father and Shelly had their fall out. He said life was short and we should know what's important to us and I said yes. My parents are so happy for me."  
  
"That's it. I'm out of here."  
  
"Ms. Evans where are you going. The bell hasn't rang."  
  
"In my head it has."  
  
Everyone was startled by this. This was a side to Angela they had never seen.  
  
She walked out to Andrew's car to find him smoking.  
  
"Wow, you ditched class?"  
  
"And now we're ditching Beverly," said Angela.  
  
"Are you serious," asked Andrew.  
  
"Let's go my house. You know the secret passage? I'll get clothes from there."  
  
"But what about graduation? And how will we live," asked Andrew.  
  
"Look, we need to be free. We don't belong in this fucked up world," said Angela.  
  
"Well, that's true."  
  
"Look, at this. I found this in my mother's things. It was a creit card my father never knew about. I kept on reactivating it. It has about three million on it. I think it will last us quite along time."  
  
Angela and Andrew got her things and were now speeding off on the highway.  
  
"Where exactly should we go to," asked Andrew.  
  
"How about Vegas," asked Angela.  
  
"Oh, so you're not afraid that I'll fall for some whore," asked Andrew.  
  
"Why would you want them when you got me," asked Angela.  
  
"You do have a point there. Well, we're free now to be in love and all that shit. So I'm going to do something."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"I'm not telling you until we get to Vegas."  
  
Two years later:  
  
"and that's the story of two players who started out doing everything wrong but in the end they got it all right," said Andrew.  
  
"Did they live happily after," asked Anicka.  
  
"Yes, even happier than that."  
  
Anicka was no longer listening because she was asleep."  
  
Andrew kissed her on the head before turning to the door to see his beautiful wife had been watching the whole time.  
  
"So tell me, what ever did happen to the players."  
  
"Who knows, who knows," said Andrew.  
  
He smiled at Angela as he kissed her.  
  
The End 


End file.
